


Mummies

by inu_spike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu_spike/pseuds/inu_spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Go on the dig,’ Itachi says, ‘It’ll be good for you,’ he says. ‘You’ll learn all manner of new things,’ he says. ‘You’ll have fun,’ mother says. ‘You’ll do the family proud,’ father says. Did none of them consider the fact that they sent me to the SURFACE OF THE GODDAMN SUN?!” Sasuke learns that not all adventures start or end the same. (Summary why??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SangoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SangoStar).



Disclaimer: Naruto and all respective characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. This is a work of fan-fiction and is a non-profit venture. I own only the computer and the plot. Individual references also belong to their appropriate trademarks.

WARNING!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

~*~*~*~*~*

-

Mummies

-

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sasuke’s scowl reached epic proportions as he applied yet another layer of bug spray to his sweat-glistened face. “‘Go on the dig,’ Itachi says, ‘It’ll be good for you,’ he says. ‘You’ll learn all manner of new things,’ he says. ‘You’ll have fun,’ mother says. ‘You’ll do the family proud,’ father says. Did none of them consider the fact that they sent me to the SURFACE OF THE GODDAMN SUN?!”

“Oh, stop being such a queen, Uchiha.” If looks really could kill, Neji would be hanging from the ceiling of the shack that had been deemed headquarters by his recently removed entrails(1). But, since that wasn’t possible, Sasuke settled for a more conventional approach.

“Fuck you.”

The Hyuuga snorted at the retort, moving his small electric fan from one hand to another; a move that only served to increase the Uchiha’s ire. He hadn’t even thought to bring one, and his pride was taking more of a beating for that than his poor complexion(2).

“I’m still not certain as to why you have come on this trip. To my knowledge, you are not currently enrolled in any archeological classes. Nor any class that would necessarily earn you a spot on this dig.”

Sasuke snarled in Neji’s general direction, but did not move his black irises from a large, sand hued spider that was slowly, but surely, coming into smashing range. “Be that as it may, I am in Shiranui’s geology course and am therefore completely justified in my attend—AH! Got you, you little fucker.”

Neji shook his head as he watched Sasuke take sadistic glee in obliterating the spider with the bottom of his spray can. The Hyuuga wondered if maybe the heat had somehow warped Sasuke’s brain, twisted it in such a way that his bastardly tendencies were multiplied.

He was saved from further contemplation of the Uchiha’s mental status by the door to the small building bursting open as a green blur ran inside.

“Neji! My most youthful archeological buddy! And Sasuke, my-” “What do you want?” The moody Uchiha growled out around gritted teeth.

Lee lost a bit of his enthusiasm under the other man’s glare. “Er, well, we have made a discovery. Yes! We found something! You must come look!” And with that, Lee took his leave in a similar fashion to his arrival, slamming the door shut behind him and making the shack rattle with the force.

The dark haired young men shared long-suffering grimaces, but moved towards the door nonetheless.

~!~

“I don’t see how you can stand to have that much hair in this heat.” It was Neji’s turn to focus irritated, lavender irises on the other.

It was a well known fact that the Hyuuga took great pride in his long, flowing dark brown tresses. So much pride in fact, that several beat downs had had to occur before his primary through high school classmates learned to shut their mouths about its ‘feminine’ qualities.

Currently, the thick layers were confined to a neat bun that rested on top of his head; exposing a creamy white neck to the harshness of the sun.

“Really? I was going to ask you something along those lines, but it seems as though your own hair is, dare I say, wilting?”

Sasuke bristled at the barb—being equally as prideful of his own infamously styled hair. It wasn’t his fault that his gel simply could not stand up to the melting might that was the sun. In Egypt. In August(3). He could practically see the air in front of his face. How the hell was his hair supposed to manage in a place like this?

Before he could part his twisting lips with a scathing comeback, his attention was pulled to the gathered crowd of the other dig members.

“What’s happened?” Neji asked one of his female classmates as soon as he was within speaking range. It would be incredibly undignified if he was forced to actually raise his voice to call out to someone. The girl turned to look at him, her own chestnut hair pulled into her two customary buns atop her head.

“Hey Neji. Apparently, one of the big sections of wall we were trying to excavate crumbled in on itself. It opened up into something none of us were expecting, though. Or, at least, from what the professors were able to translate off of it.”

Tenten lead them to the front of the murmuring group of students to where the two professors had been roping off the large hole in the ground. Oddly enough, the sand—which had been plaguing Sasuke since they had landed in the country—did not move to fill in the cavity. In fact, it seemed as if some force was keeping the sand from getting within a few inches of the cavern’s opening.

“Professor Namiashi?” The Hyuuga called out to the men now scribbling in their respective journals and conversing rapidly in a language none of the students could follow.

“Ah, Neji, Sasuke. Good of you to join us.” Genma Shiranui stood from his crouched position and dusted the knees of his pants. It was a futile effort, however, for Genma’s hands were covered in just as much filth as his pants.

“Raido? I think it’s time we announced our findings.” The archeology professor looked up from his notes and nodded, standing to join the rest of the group.

~!~

“Alright everyone!” Genma’s voice called over the quiet drone of voices in the shack. How they had managed to fit fifteen full-grown men and women into a place that barely had enough room for two, no one knew. Sasuke suspected it had something to do with the fact that he could feel more than three elbows pressing into various places on his body, but that was just a hunch.

“As you all know, the piece of wall that we have attempting to excavate collapsed this morning. Now, normally, we would view this as something bad." Genma made sure to make a 'frowny' face as he said it. "But, as many of you noticed throughout the day," his frown began to lift, "A large cavern has been opened up to us. And this; is very exciting.” Genma grinned widely, his ever present toothpick pointing towards the ceiling in a show joy.

Raido coughed, bringing the room’s focus onto him. “Because this was only to be an educational dig, and not a full archeological excavation, we won’t be able to explore whatever it is that might be down in that chasm.”

“Why not, Professor?” Sasuke looked at the speaker, not recognizing her. 'Must be in Namiashi’s class.

“An excellent question, my dear.” Genma stepped in to answer. “Being as we were only here to clean up, categorize, and translate some of the artifacts on this site, we do not have the proper clearance from either the Egyptian government or the original archeological group that dug this site to excavate anything that wasn’t already(4).”

“In a nutshell, we’re not technically allowed to ‘discover’ anything that hasn’t been already.” Raido concluded and Genma nodded.

“So, wait. Because of some sort of technicality, we have to stop what we were doing and wait for the ‘OK’ from the government and the previous diggers before we’re allowed to do anything else?” A pitch black eyebrow rose with incredulity and the frown that had been working its way across Sasuke’s finally found purchase on his lips.

“Erm, well, yeah. Pretty much.” Genma and Raido looked back and forth between one another, then shrugged simultaneously at the incensed Uchiha.

The afore mentioned eyebrow twitched and, in a surprising display of inner strength, Sasuke calmly stood from his position in one of the shack’s few chairs. He slowly walked to the door—students leaning far away from him, creating an unhindered path between him and the room’s one portal. He opened it quietly and closed it much in the same way.

And the class stood with baited breath as an oppressive silence continued to spread throughout the room. That is, until a mighty roar of “FUCK!!” broke through the still night air.

“Let’s hope there’s something out there for him to kill.” The assembled nodded unabashedly in agreement with the Hyuuga’s statement.

~!~

Sasuke picked up a rock—a rarity, as it turned out—and chucked it as hard as he could at the hole in the ground that was his current problem. The rock sailed through the air, creating a slight whistling sound, before landing solidly; nowhere near its intended target.

The dark haired young man glared at the offensive abyss. “You.” He pointed, not caring that he was trying to pick a fight with a hole in the ground. He was too tired, sunburnt, bug-bitten, and sand-caked to care.

“If you hadn’t shown up, I wouldn’t be in this mess. They would have spent the rest of today translating that big ass slab of stone. Then, we would’ve driven back into an actual town, had some real food, slept in a real bed, and been on a mother fuckin’ plane back to the land of civilized people! But, nooo. You just had to be here. Piece of shi-Ah!(5)”

Whilst he had been ranting, Sasuke had moved closer to the pit; ready to find some more of the elusive rocks and throw them into the darkness. He’d ducked under the rope the professor’s had used to sanction the area off; hoping to deter any of the students from getting too close and falling in. A good idea, as it turned out, but bad in practice.

What Sasuke hadn’t planned on while he stomped closer to the edge, was for a patch of sand to give way under his foot and send him tumbling into the very darkness he had been cursing.

The initial fall wasn’t too spectacular and the Uchiha found himself unhurt, but the subsequent tilting of the floor beneath his feet had sent him sprawling down a long slope, ending in a large chamber.

Sasuke took a moment to regain his breath and give himself a once-over to ensure that nothing had been hurt on his slide down the ramp-like slope. Other than a few scraped patches of flesh and a smarting pain in one of his knees, Sasuke surmised that he would live to tell the tale of his accidental adventure.

He looked around the chamber, unable to see much more than the light of the moon shining from the top of the slope. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, LED flashlight(6). He may have forgotten to bring a fan, but Itachi had practically shoved the small flashlight into his luggage before he left. “You never know when you might need to have the extra light, little brother.” He’d have to thank the elder Uchiha when he returned from this trip to hell.

The LED cast an eerie blue glow around the chamber, throwing odd shadows around and making Sasuke feel just a bit nervous. It was fairly large and in pristine condition; not a shock, really, considering how it had been sealed until just that morning.

Sasuke took a few steps forward and ran his hand along the wall nearest to him. The hieroglyphics and carvings showed with clarity that he had never seen before; as if they had only been completed recently, instead of thousands of years ago.

He had never studied ancient Egyptian, but the pictures he saw were as clear as English to him. The first series of pictures were depictions of a great creature—a giant, demonic looking fox, if his Uchiha eyes weren’t failing him(7)—attacking a small farming village. There were people lying dead in the fields under the beast and more being eaten by the large monster.

In the next set of pictures, there was a blond man who stood before the creature; waving a staff of bones and holding an infant under one arm. The man was then shown holding the infant in both hands in front of himself, almost as an offering.

The picture after was of only the infant. As he sat and cried in his bare basket—the blond man dead beside it—the beast was being trapped within his stomach. Six parallel lines came to adorn the child’s face, three on each tear strewn check, marking him as the container of the great creature.

Sasuke moved on to the next wall.

There was a small boy with blond hair that matched the man at the beginning of the tale, marching through the farming village, with shackles adorning his wrist and ankles. He was bloodied and bruised, but continued to walk, holding out his hands to the villagers who spat upon him.

The next picture was of the same boy, but he was older now. His shoulders had broadened and his hair was longer, but he was still shackled. Sasuke looked on as the pictures showed the young man fighting off hordes and swarms of invaders while the villagers stood back and watched.

Sasuke shone his flashlight onto the next wall and saw the young man now standing tall and proud as an adult. In his hand he held the same staff of bones that the man from the first picture had. No longer was he shackled or bruised. The Uchiha smiled at that, knowing that the man was now the people’s hero and ruler. But the pictures to follow were not so joyous.

The blond man stood alone in front of an army. He held the staff of bones above his head and had spears thrown at him for his efforts. Sasuke held in a gasp as the painting showed the blond transforming into the mighty fox from before. In this new body, the blond was able to obliterate the army and protect his people once more. However, his victory came at a hefty price.

Sasuke cringed a bit in disgust as the mummification process was painted in excruciating detail and the blond man finally laid to rest in a modest sarcophagus. ‘I only thought people of importance were mummified. Well, I guess he was important to them.’ A chill swept the room after this thought and the dark haired young man began to make his way towards the exit.

“Right, up the ramp.” He muttered to himself, fully prepared to just turn around and return from whence he came. Unfortunately for him, the “whence” was missing. Sasuke cast the flashlight around the room again, thinking perhaps he had mistaken where the slope was. Three more full revolutions revealed to him that there was no longer a ramp, or slope, or anything resembling what he had slid down to make it into the chamber.

The room was now just four walls, a ceiling, and a sand covered floor. No exits whatsoever that Sasuke could see. He was stuck.

~!~

After panicking for a few moments, Sasuke took a second to just breathe and relax. Surely, the others would notice that he was missing and come looking for him. “Except, I stormed off. There’s no way they’re going to come looking for me if they know I’m just going to tear their faces off.” Sasuke tilted his head back and smacked it on the wall behind him.

It was much to his surprise, though, when the section of wall he had decided to abuse his skull with gave in and slid to the side. He jumped away as a doorway was opened, leading to a corridor and, possibly, another chamber.

“Wait a minute. What did we learn from being forced to watch all “The Mummy” movies with Itachi? Don’t touch anything and never go somewhere where you don’t know what’s at the end. And never try to scrape scarab jewels off the walls(8).” Sasuke stood there in quiet contemplation for another moment. “Fuck it.” And with that, he was off.

~!~

The corridor was short, only a few yards, and did indeed open up to another chamber. This one containing a large stone sarcophagus in the very center.

Sasuke crept forward slowly, wary of any traps that might be sprung from just his presence. He angled the flashlight and blew the fine layer of dust from atop the great stone fixture. He recognized the images on it immediately: this was the man from the walls.

Unable to keep his curiosity in check, Sasuke set the flashlight on the ground and placed both hands on the stone coffin’s lid. With a mighty heave, the Uchiha was able to move the heavy lid a fraction of an inch. He tried again, putting more effort and force into his arms, and moved the lid a few more inches.

He carried on in this way until the weighty stone slipped from his grasp and went crashing to the sand covered floor. “I’m just going to tell them I found it this way,” he muttered, bending down to pick his flashlight back up off the floor.

He directed the beam of light to shine on the sarcophagus’ contents and was amazed by what he saw. He had seen plenty of pictures of the mummies that had been excavated out of the great pyramids before and had actually had the chance to go and see the mummified remains of Tutankhamun as they were preserved in Luxor. But this was different.

The wrappings around the body were pure white, showing absolutely no age whatsoever. They were still drawn taunt over the corpse, as if no decomposition had ever occurred since the man’s death. There wasn’t even any sort of discoloration on the wrapping around where Sasuke knew incisions had to have been made in order to remove organs in the mummification process.

In fact, it looked as if someone had just tightly wrapped the man up for a long nap. Sasuke reached a hand forward and touched the fabric hesitantly; almost afraid of it crumbling within his grasp. But it was firm under his fingers and that was when he noticed…the body was warm. And breathing.

The Uchiha let out a surprised yelp and landed indignantly on his rump as he launched himself away from the body now stirring within the rock tomb. His mouth fell open and he gaped as the mummy sat up and began to attempt wriggling out of its constrains. Every monster movie that he had ever watched flashed before his mind's eye, all screaming at him to get off his ass and run.

'To where?!' he thought back, sitting in frozen terror as the mummy began to free itself.

A hand broke free, swiftly followed by its counterpart, and together they clawed at the material covering their owner’s face. A loud ripping sound permeated the still air of the chamber and Sasuke was treated to an incredibly handsome face emerging from beneath the white cloth.

The man in the stone box coughed a few times before looking around the chamber, striking blue eyes affixing themselves to the downed Uchiha. His mouth opened and a few words were spoken in a deep, raspy voice. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn’t understand a single thing the other said.

It took a few seconds for his shocked mind to come back online and supply him with why he didn’t know what the former mummy was saying. ‘You don’t speak ancient Egyptian, dolt!’ His own mind calling him a ‘dolt’ was enough to get him back into gear, and Sasuke dusted his bottom as he stood back up to face the curious blue gaze right on.

“Er, my name’s Sasuke Uchiha?” And he immediately wanted to bash his own face in. He may not have been able to understand Egyptian, but how was the other supposed to understand English?! As far as he knew, the English hadn’t been invented yet when this guy was—apparently—alive, so there’s no way he would’ve recognized what Sasuke had said.

“I am Naruto.” Bashing face in crisis averted, it would seem.

Sasuke pulled a very non-Uchiha expression just then; mouth dropping wide and eyes bulging to the point of ludicrousness. A wide grin split the mouth of the mummy, pulling at the six lines burrowed into his cheeks, now named Naruto.

Dark eyes watch as the other began rummaging around in his casket and more ripping sounds filled the air.

Naruto sighed as his legs were freed, blood rushing back into them, causing a feeling likened to pin-pricks to spread throughout them. He looked at the room’s other occupant and noticed that the man seemed to be in a state of panic-stricken awe.

“Sasuke, how is it that you have come to be here?” The words felt odd on his tongue, understandably, after so many years of silence. ‘Hmm, going to have to practice a bit.’

The Uchiha registered that words were spoken, but it took a few moments for their meaning to sink in. “I, uh, fell down a large slope and when I attempted to leave, saw that the slope had disappeared.” The bond nodded to this, almost as though it were a common occurrence for him.

“I see. Well, no helping that, I suppose. Perchance the Gods meant for you to awaken me? Rather nice of them.” Naruto grinned again at the pale man, noticing now that there was an odd blue light coming from his hand. He looked at it inquisitively, until Sasuke accidentally turned the odd light to shine directly into his sky-blue eyes. He brought a loosely wrapped hand up to shield his unaccustomed retinas from the harsh glow.

Sasuke saw the movement and immediately lowered the flashlight’s beam out of the blonde’s eyes. “Sorry.” He murmured. The man-formerly-known-as-mummy nodded his appreciation, stowing away his curiosity for now, and began the monumental task of removing himself from his sarcophagus.

Sasuke stared openly as Naruto hefted himself up and over the lip of the stone coffin, landing on slightly wobbling legs. He watched as the blue-eyed male started to stretch this way and that; moving in a way that reminded the pale student of primary school calisthenics.

It was now that he was able to take in what constituted as the other’s clothing. Apparently, when you were mummified, no one thought you’d need anything more than the strips of linen that were to serve as your body’s bindings.

And as Sasuke watched Naruto stretch his arms over his head—reaching for a sun that had set long ago—he couldn’t help but send up a silent ‘Thank you’ to whomever had decided that the dead were allowed to forgo proper clothing.

A few stubborn tears of fabric clung helplessly to the blonde’s chest, the remnants from when he had liberated his head and shoulders. This allowed for the Uchiha to drink in the site of well sculpted pectorals and a set of abs that would make a Greek sculpture cry. There was still one strip looped loosely around the mummy’s left hand…which he was currently arching over his head, so as to crack his spine.

The wrappings around the former eternal sleeper’s legs were practically nonexistent; one loop hanging uselessly around Naruto’s right ankle. The Uchiha sighed in silent gratitude (disappointment) when he saw that the blonde’s groin-coverings were at least still intact.

So focused was he on the tan body stretching before him, Sasuke failed to see a playful smirk come onto the previously dead-man’s lips.

“So, Sasuke, I am a centuries old Egyptian Chiefton. I was dead,” Naruto advanced a few steps towards Sasuke, prompting the Uchiha to back up. “But now,” Naruto positioned himself in the dark haired man’s personal space, causing Sasuke to lean away from him and onto a wall that he was sure had been much further away. Naruto braced his hands on either side of the pale face, getting as close as he possibly could without actually touching the other. “I have come back to life!”(10) The blonde growled the words near the shocked man’s mouth, blue eyes flashing like sapphires in the flashlight’s glow.

The flashlight fell to the ground with a clatter as Sasuke’s hands went up to grasp Naruto’s biceps; a move the mummy was, admittedly, not expecting. And , quite honestly, neither was Sasuke.

The close proximity of the blonde was doing something unusual to the dark-eyed Uchiha. His heart rate increased as his breathing sped up. He felt sweat start to prickle at his temples and watched as the world began to take on a hazy hue. He could practically feel his pupils dilate, focusing on one thing and one thing only: the tantalizing mouth just a scant few centimeters from his own.

Naruto observed the changes with a look of concern on his face. “Sas-Oomph!” His words were cut off as Sasuke’s lips latched onto his and an insistent tongue immediately came out to lap at the seam.

Lids shuttered over blue-eyes and Naruto allowed himself to be swept by the slick muscle now mapping out the inside of his mouth. A moan sounded in the chamber, though from whom it originated, neither male would have been able to tell.

Sasuke pulled away a bit, attempting to gather much needed oxygen into his lungs, but Naruto was no longer content with standing ‘idly’ by while the dark haired man had his way. Sasuke gasped as slightly moistened lips ghosted down to the side of his neck, pausing to nibble occasionally.

Naruto reveled in the quiet gasp and became determined to hear more of the mostly silent, breathy whispers.

If Sasuke was able to, he might have tried to figure out just why his body seemed to be going into overdrive. After all, it had just been a kiss, he shouldn’t have been getting so hot from it. In fact, he seemed to be burning wherever Naruto’s lips and tongue touched down.

Somehow, Sasuke’s light cotton shirt was removed from his body, though he was unsure as to the how. Naruto’s lips had never left his skin and he couldn't recall removing his hands from the other's tanned arms.

He moaned and arched as the pointed tip of a tongue ran lightly over one of the flat nubs on his chest. Naruto snickered at the reaction and moved to tease the nub’s twin on the other side of the Uchiha. Pale hands came up from where they had been grasping Naruto’s arms to run fingers through the mop of blond hair on the mummy’s head. The strands were uncommonly soft and slid through the appendages with liquidity.

Naruto moved away from the nipples after thoroughly teasing them and continued to map a fiery path down the now squirming Uchiha’s abdomen. He dropped to his knees, Sasuke’s hands still in his hair, and nuzzled the bulge straining against the front of the student’s jeans.

“Sasuke..” he called huskily, catching the panting man’s attention. Large, golden hands drifted down Sasuke’s sides, causing spasms to wrack the young man’s frame.

“Naruto-” Sasuke bit his lip and trembled as the mummy’s fingers worked his belt open, then snapped his button and pulled down his fly. Pale hands moved from the blond hair onto broad shoulders, clutching and clawing as his boxers were shifted aside and his erection was freed to the relative coolness of the chamber.

The man on his knees salivated a bit at the site of the angrily red-crowned cock before him. Sasuke’s girth fit perfectly into Naruto’s palm as he stroked slowly from root to tip, being sure to swirl his thumb on each upstroke so as to encompass the head with every pass.

Sasuke’s eyes screwed up and his head flew back, cracking painfully against the ancient wall he was braced against. His mouth opened up in a scream that got caught in his throat as Naruto’s teasing tongue came out to lick tenderly around his head.

So it was with good reason that Naruto was caught completely off-guard when the Uchiha suddenly exploded, cum shooting from his erection onto his face and partially onto his still outstretched tongue. He didn’t have long to contemplate it though, as Sasuke’s body went limp under his hands and he had to catch the man before he went crashing to the floor.

“Oh, my. Well this is an unusual occurrence.”

~!~

When Sasuke next awoke, it was to a soft bed, a white ceiling, and the overwhelming smell of antiseptic…and sand. Always the fucking sand.

He looked around the simple room—’Hospital’ his mind supplied. The one window was open and a minuscule breeze moved the white curtains minutely. He was the lone bed in the room, but he wasn’t alone.

Black eyes flew wide at the blond sitting in the room’s singular chair, grinning as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Greetings and salutations, Sasuke. It is good that you have awoken.” The blond moved the chair closer to the bed and Sasuke valiantly resisted the urge to run flailing from the room. His Uchiha blood would never recover.

“How are you still here?” Sasuke asked, eying the other with suspicion. Naruto just continued to grin at him, bringing up one of his hands to scratch his whisker marked cheek.

“Well, there is a fairly lengthy explanation as to the why I am still among the living. You read the walls of my tomb, did you not?”

Sasuke began to nod in affirmation, but stopped himself. “No. I wasn’t able to read the hieroglyphics, I just followed the pictures and carvings. I kind of got the gist of the story.”

“Hmm,” Naruto crossed his legs and placed his elbow on this knee, resting his chin on the supported fist. “That would definitely explain why you were in such a shock. I do apologize for that. You see, years ago, when I was a young man; my village was attacked by a neighboring kingdom’s army. By harnessing the power of the beast that had been sealed within me—that the first few paintings should have shown you—I was able to stop them and save my village. However, it cost me dearly.”

Naruto uncrossed his legs and rested both elbows on his knees, hands coming up to fold just under his nose. “The beast and I merged together to form one being. I could no longer die of old age or ailment, but I was no longer human. And the villagers that I had worked so hard to gain the acceptance of, now feared me more than Anubis himself.

“So, I made a pact with the village council. In exchange for my leaving the village, they would make it seem as if I had been killed in a mighty battle. They would wrap me and lay me to my rest with honor, instead of fear and hatred.”

“Why would you agree to something like that? Didn’t you want to live?” Sasuke stilled as a somber blue gaze was leveled at him.

“What is the point in living, when everything you hold dear can barely even stand the thought of you? The council offered me an escape from such an accursed fate. A way to become free from the path I was destined to walk down.”

“So, why is it you’re like this now?” Naruto looked at him in confusion and Sasuke elaborated, “You know English, and well, but it’s, how do I put this, er, old.” Naruto laughed.

“Yes, that. Well, you were not the first person to have ever stumbled across my tomb. Though I dare to say it’s been at least, one hundred and fifty years past.” Sasuke gaped audibly at him and Naruto grinned. “The man who awoke me then ran screaming from my sleeping chamber before I had had the chance to converse with him. Naturally, I was curious to what had changed in the world, and left my home to explore.”

“Then why were you still down there now?” Naruto shrugged. “I got bored. So I went back to sleep. Sometime between my return and your discovery of my chambers, another building must have collapsed, blocking my entrance from the outside world.”

The dark-haired Uchiha sat in a daze. It was a lot to take in. “What are you now, then?”

Naruto looked up at the plain ceiling for a few moments in quiet contemplation, letting Sasuke squirm a bit in suspense.

“Well, I suppose. I’m yours.” He said with finality, looking back to Sasuke with a soft smile on his face; eyes twinkling in mirth and mischief.

“Now,” he said standing, stretching across the Uchiha to fluff his pillows. “We have been waiting for several days for you to awaken and I believe it is time to tell your compatriots that you are, once again, conscious.”

“We?” the Uchiha croaked, immediately wincing at how dry his throat was. He wondered why he hadn’t realized that earlier. Oh, right, it must have been the fact that a mummy had now just declared himself as ‘his’. It was a little distracting.

The blond was saved from answering by the opening of the room’s only door. Sasuke watched as Neji Hyuuga paused just inside the entryway, lavender pupils darting first to the blond and then to the bed-ridden Uchiha.

“I see you’ve finally decided to grace the waking world with your presence.”

“Fuck you.”

-

-

-

-

End!

**Author's Note:**

> List of Numbers (I’m really, really sorry about how many there are. ^^;)  
> 1 – Sadly enough? I find myself saying this often…  
> 2 – Note: Sun + Deathly Pale Skin = Burnt and crispy.  
> 3 – I have never been to Egypt, and given the amount of sand and war, don’t plan on going. I pulled up the almanac for Cairo in August though and gotta say, not going. Ever.  
> 4 – I am, quite literally, pulling this out of my ass. I have no idea what the procedures are for any type of archeological dig. If anyone does know, send me a note and I’ll fix it.  
> 5 – Reference to “Independence Day”, when Will Smith’s character is dragging the alien through the desert. Love that scene.  
> 6 – Honestly, little things will save your life. I keep one in my car and, check it, saved a frog with it.  
> 7 – I really hope someone else appreciated the pun there.  
> 8 – True fact, kids. Don’t go picking shit off walls. Very dangerous.  
> 10 – Little ode to “Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian”. I laughed and laughed, then replayed it and laughed some more. Oh, Pharaoh, how you do go on. xD  
> 


End file.
